Apex of the Decade 7
Apex of the Decade 7 was the 7th official ranking for the Apex of the Decade, an Apex listing of the top 25 e-wrestlers to have competed in the e-federation, Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW), formerly the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance (PWA), acknowledging the in and out of character success from those who paved the way during the promotion's first decade of existence. The 7th ranking was announced on December 31, 2009. cYnical was the e-wrestler who claimed the 7th spot with 415 points. Synopsis VITAL STATISTICS Height and Weight: 6'2” 190 Pounds Billed From: The Dark Side of Your Subconscious Debut: PWA Pyromania 1.1 (On Record; Defeated Bestest) Career Accomplishments: PWA Hardcore Championship, PWA Western States Heritage (Cleansed) Championship, LPW World Heavyweight Championship, 2008 Match of the Year (Competitor in Death Cube), 2008 Feud of the Year (vs. Krimson Mask), 2008 Mark Out Moment of the Year (Winning WHC) Career Record: 32 Wins, 34 Losses (On Record) Highest Spot Achieved on APEX in Career: 2nd (2 Times; Most Recent – July 2008) Latest Match: LPW Insanity LIVE from Atlantic City (Defeated by NPD) Score: 415 Points (No First Place Votes) Patient History: It's just a sign of the times so see the longevity of a man such as this. Originally laughed off as a phasing phase, cYnical ensured that not only would he be remembers for his Wizardry and Skill, but his flame would engulf the entire roster. He's proved time and time again that assumptions are bad, and can often come back to burn you, should you make the wrong one. cYnical debuted on Schizophrenia months before the initial brand. After targeting “Sick” Nick, he quickly gained a psychotic reputation for a man who wouldn't know when to stop. Begging Nick to break him a number of times, and even capturing his girl friend, Satisfaction, the pair finally crossed paths in a Last Man Standing Match Up. With both men looking to make an impact, cYnical bloodied and defeated “Sick” Nick, capping off their bitter feud. Shortly after, cYnical was drafted to the pYromania brand of the PWA, one cYnical was determined to make his own. Along with rookies Sheepster and Styxx, cYnical formed a stable and looked to dominate the pYromania brand. However, after suffering a seizure while announcing the group, he accidentally blurted out their name to be the “Bad Mamma Jammas”, a throw back to influence Sheepster had on him. The non-evil name would stick though, as the group quickly grew in stature. Sheepster and Styxx would capture the World Tag Titles, while cYnical would win the Hardcore Championship, and eventually attract a new member in Austin. In a show of good faith towards his stable mate, cYnical defended his Hardcore Championship against Styxx in his very first defence, and while he was upset that night, cYnical couldn't hide the pride he had for his young protégé. This inspired him to seek out more young talent, this time recruiting Robb into the BMJ fold. Being rid of the Hardcore title came as a blessing to cYnical, as is allowed him to step up and challenge Stone for the International Heavyweight Championship. With cYnical's confidence soaring after defeating NPD and Son of Repoman to earn the shot, he walked in to Reignfall truly believing he could walk out nothing less than International Champion. It was a complete shock to his system that Stone would be able to best him that night, forcing cYnical to leave empty handed. cYnical went on to compete on a pYromania elimination Tag Team at Altered Reality Two, however, his growing fan base, supreme ability and supernatural skills wouldn't be able to win the match for the brand, as Schizophrenia dominated the orange brand that night. With Stone leaving the company, and his International Championship now vacant, cYnical once again tried to capture the title. However, in the tournament for the title at Rumble in the Bronx, he would be forced to go against a man he knew all too well in fellow Bad Mamma Jamma Sheepster. The match took a serious toll on cYnical, and while he would win, the strain of the match ensured he wouldn't be able to make it past Son of Repoman in the next round. With a rivalry brewing between the pair, the Bad Mamma Jammas imploded; their allegiances split between each other. Sheepster and cYnical would settle their differences at Prevalence, in a sickening “Stairway to Hell” match. While cYnical had been cold blooded and ruthless throughout the match, as he was about to win, he suddenly had a change of heart, and tried to save the Welsh Wondersheep from his huge fall into hell. The change came too late though, and while cYnical won, he was horrified at what he'd done. Sheepster and cYnical quickly rekindled their relationship, as cYnical looked to take another stab at the International Championship. This time, Jaro held the title, and didn't look like losing it any time soon. cYnical would challenge Jaro at Capital Punishment, but ultimately would get turned away again, despite the efforts of his newest protégé, Samyi Song. He would earn himself another title match though, this time for Bloodrose's Western States Heritage Championship, while enjoying a war of words with Schizophrenia's United States Champion, The Rabbi. cYnical would capture the Western States Heritage Championship and go on to fight the Rabbi at Altered Reality Three. In the bloody “Passover” match, cYnical proved too much for the Rabbi, as he smeared the blood of his opponent across all four turn-buckles to win, one of only four wins for his beloved pYromania brand all night. At the Homecoming Show, he was drafted with the third pick to Schizophrenia. With pYromania having the 2nd pick, he felt betrayed by the brand he loved, and vowed vindication against the management of the brand, which later turned out to be Spectre. Renaming the Western States Title the “Cleansed” Championship, he furthered his cause to “Cleanse” LPW by defeating undefeated monster, Krimson Mask. It would be at this show that Mask's charge, Little Red Riding Hood, would begin an intimate relationship with LPW's resident keeper of the flame. With Red needing cYnical's flame to return to fairytale land, and the sword of Damocles from Bloodrose, the duo were high on Red's agenda. After cYnical started his uprising on Inferno, targeting Rogue and Sublime, whom he believed to be pawns for Spectre, he would lose the Cleansed title to White Falcon. This wouldn't set him back in his mission, as he immediately used the leverage he had with Little Red to force his way into a mini gauntlet for the World Heavyweight Championship between Bloodrose, Mask and himself. After Bloodrose defeated cYnical, he decided a bigger structure and match were required. With the Uprising gaining steam and momentum with the surprising returns of Stone and Jaro, cYnical was clearly making himself a very big target on both brands of LPW. Introducing the brutal Death Cube match to LPW, he would be the first man to qualify for it's inaugural match, defeating Hatchet Ryda to gain entry. With odds against him due to his size, cYnical used his wizardry to transform himself into “Super-cYn” for the match, entering as by far, the largest competitor. However, that wouldn't be enough on the night, as Krimson Mask finally defeated cYnical to retain the title. With Altered Reality Four looming, cYnical would earn himself one final rematch with Krimson Mask. His Uprising was finally being pushed back by Spectre and the returning Villiano 187 on Inferno, so he needed something big to remind everyone of his dominance. That's exactly what he did. In a Japanese Death Match, cYnical finally defeated Krimson Mask to win the World Heavyweight Championship by answering a ten count. The feud and moment cYnical won the title would be named Feud and Mark Out Moment of the year for 2008 respectively. This gave him the opportunity compete at Altered Reality Four in the biggest match for the biggest prize; The Main Event, for the Martinez Cup. cYncial had the match won, however long time enemy and Inferno General Manager Spectre, overturned the decision, saying the International Heavyweight Champion, Drew Michaels, had his foot on the rope. This decision ultimately cost cYnical the match and the cup, as Drew would rebound to win. Shortly after, Spectre was unceremoniously fired from LPW, not allowing cYnical the chance at retribution. While he'd won the World Title, his beef with Little Red was far from over. Little Red, still bitter about their relationship, made it her goal to make life difficult for cYnical. After trading Drew Michaels for cYnical in the Homecoming Draft, she forced him to defend against X at Honor Roll, a match X would win, and then convinced Wevv Mang to book cYnical into a Straight Jacket Match at Resurrection against Ash Strife. While she didn't provide “Strife Sized” straight jackets for the match, cYnical managed to create one out of thin air, however, Strife's demented alter ego, Crazy Ash Killa, would emerge, and brutalise cYnical, rendering him unable to resist defeat. Looking to reclaim his title, as he was unable to use his rematch, cYnical tried to ammas enough points in the Body Count tournament to enter the Death Cube one again. However, Little Red found a way to play her hands again, costing cYnical vital points at every opportunity. Red even went as far as entering herself in the Royal Beanstalk match for a guaranteed spot in the Cube, just to eliminate cYnical. To prove she wasn't afraid, she booked a “Falls Count Anywhere” match with cYnical for the Body Count PPV, a match which Krimson Mask did the bulk of the fighting. However, cYnical would break through, and defeat Red. After the match, he tried to brutally burn her, but ultimately to cYnical's frustration, he was stopped by CEO D. Hammond Samuels. cYnical's career is one that is long and storied, and is as memorable as it is successful. Having defeated many of the biggest stars in history, wrestling with a style many thought to be subpar when he began, cYnical really was the original one to prove critics can be wrong when it comes to LPW. Having made it to the top of LPW, and really changed the way we see people who get there, it's no surprise that cYnical has been voted to number 7 on the Apex of the Decade, by you, the public. Congratulations, and thank you, cYnical. See also *cYnical *Apex of the Decade External links Apex of the Decade 07